


Rejuvenator accident

by The_Poptart_Cat



Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this on an IPhone, Spinel feels bad, it was hard, it’s night, steven dies, the idea randomly popped in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: Long Story short: Spinel kills StevenNo blood or gore, don’t worry
Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Rejuvenator accident

Spinel slashes Steven with the rejuvenator. Steven suddenly feels weak. It’s like all the energy inside him vanished without a trace. It leaves him baffled

Steven collapses to the ground, which confuses Spinel.

”S-spinel, wh-what did you d-do?” He barley says

”Don’t you get it Universe? I used a rejuvenator.”

”A wh-what?”

”It’s supposed to reset you. But you’re half human.”

”I.. I don’t know what’s h-happening but I..” he trails off with a desperate look.

”I need it.. I need it...”

Spinel’s concern grew.

”What do you need?”

”M-my gem. I n-need it. I n-need..” He trails off, leaving Spinel worried.

”Steven?” No response “Steven. This isn’t funny.” Again no response.

Did she just.. kill him? No. That’s not at all what she wanted. She doesn’t like this. It’s not a game anymore. She picks him up. He’s cold to the touch

”I’m sorry Steven.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don’t understand. The rejuvenator reset his gem’s powers which made it be like when White pulled out his gem bc he need’s the gem’s power for it to work.
> 
> I think that this could’ve happened. Honestly, the powers grew _with _Steven. It’s obvious that maturing was required to unlock powers. When the gem was reset, the memories were too, but only to the gem, which is why the powers weren’t working. And the more mature Steven got, the more power requirement grew to keep him alive, so here, the power reverted and so he basically felt like the gem was taken out because it technically was. A piece of his power disappeared, thus killing him.__
> 
> _  
>   
>  _
> 
> _  
> _Sorry if I’m repeating myself or it makes no sense. Lol_  
>  _


End file.
